Fairows: The revenge is never forgotten
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: The resentment is something that any human or fairy has, that feeling makes it grow even bigger as the years go by and she understands it correctly.


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you guys the fourth One-shot of the Fairows, I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

-Some years before-

Flyer: "NOW!"

They all flew in a straight line making their auras gather as they flew, Skrill smiled evilly and threw the gigantic ball of dark energy at them. However, something was happening in them, some sparks magically came out in them while their auras revolved around them and they observed that they were creating a great flash.

Trenk: "This ..."

Alan: "It's ..."

Gale: "something ..."

Wallace: "totally ..."

Liz: "super ..."

Flyer: "INCREDIBLE!"

The great flash shot through the gigantic energy ball, causing it to break and from there it went towards Skrill who was totally stupefied.

Skrill: "It can not be!" –He shouted.

He raised his hands as he tried to stop the great flash, however, the flash was totally powerful that not even his magic could stop it and neither could he.

Skrill: "No ... this can not be happening to me ...

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Skrill's body was impacted in the great flash that was heading towards the ground and from there ...

**¡KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

Mina watched with her eyes blank what had happened, the Fairows had finished with Skrill with the great flash they created, the leader of the Black Fairies had been defeated by them.

Mina: "No ... I can not believe what I'm seeing" –she said completely incredulous.

A large hole was seen from the ground while a quantity of smoke came out, inside there were 6 shadows that coughed because of the smoke and they were nobody and less than the Fairows.

Mina: "Those idiots ... killed the only one who could free us from the hell we live in" –she said reluctantly.

She looked at Skrill's tunic that was lying on the ground and the Fairows were watching it.

Wallace: "It's Skrill's tunic, that means ..."

Trenk: "He's dead, yes" –he said while observing the tunic.

**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Suddenly, they heard a great scream of anger that came from the sky, it was Mina who was screaming because of the death of her leader.

Mina: "Miserables, this I will not forgive all of you" –she said with anger.

The Fairows watched Mina angrily while Trenk grabbed the tunic and crumpled it into a ball.

Trenk: "Here's what's left of Skrill" –he said throwing the tunic.

Mina grabbed the tunic and clenched her fists tightly as she watched the Fairows once more, especially Flyer.

Mina: "This is not the only thing they have seen of the Black Fairies" –she said as she continued to leave Pixie Hollow.

Mina called the remaining Black Fairies and they all left Pixie Hollow forever, however, Mina held Skrill's tunic and promised herself to avenge the death of her leader.

Mina: "Lord Skrill, I promise to avenge his death, I promise" –she told herself.

After a few months since the defeat of Skrill, the Black Fairies remained in their habitat also known as _Black Hollow_. Mina watched the Black Fairies who were growling among themselves because they had nothing to do and of course, angry about the death of their leader. Mina was sitting in Skrill's seat as she thought of a way to do her revenge against the Fairows.

Mina: "Damn, I have to think of something to carry out my revenge, however, I can not think of anything" –she said in frustration.

At that moment, Mina observed some parchments that were on a small table and she took them to read them. There was something in one of the parchments that drew his attention.

Mina: "Uhm, this is something I've never heard, the black book" –she told herself.

The black book consisted of a book where there were spells and witchcraft, the location of the book was in a place called the secret land.

Mina: "The Secretland, I think I need to go to that place" –she said.

She went to the Black Fairies to tell all of them that she would return and she immediately went to the Secretland.

The journey to that place was long, but she did not complain because she had to find that book as soon as possible. After reaching the Secretland, Mina noticed that almost the entire place was shiny.

Mina: "Let's see, that parchment says that the dark book is in a giant cave, but I do not see a cave ..."

At that moment, she fell silent because I observed a cave that was very close to her and went to that cave. There was an entrance where she could easily enter and when entering the cave, Mina observed the black book and was about the size of a human could take it.

Mina: "Hell, luckily I have black magic to shrink the book" –she said with a smile.

With a little black magic, the black book shrank like the size a fairy could take it. Mina observed the dark book and had a symbol of a burning skull with red pupils.

Mina: "Uhm, nice design" –she said as she left the cave.

Mina had the black book in her hands and she moved away from the secret land to get to Neverland and go to Black Hollow. Upon arrival, Mina opened the book and there was a spell on how to revive someone, but that would take a long time.

Mina: "It can take many years, it does not matter, we can survive the fairies" –she said with a wicked smile.

-Events during the saga of the fire fairy-

Mina was projecting with some spells after a few long months and had no success, she had changed her appearance by a new dress that consisted in that her entire body was covered with a dark suit and had cut her hair leaving it a little pointy.

Mina: "I can not believe that none of those spells will work, I'll need to try others" –she said.

At that moment, a black sparrow man went to her while holding something in her hand.

Black sparrow man: "Miss Mina, here I bring you something that can be useful to you" –he said as he showed her what he had brought.

Mina observed a tail of red reptile that moved every moment, causing her to roll her eyes.

Mina: "A tail? What would a tail serve me for? "

Black sparrow man: "This tail belongs, or, well, belonged to Drek, the salamander"

Mina raised an eyebrow after hearing that name.

Mina: "Drek the salamander, Lord Skrill told me that they were rivals. But thanks for that" –she said as she took Drek's tail.

The Black sparrow man retreated while Mina pulled the tail while continuing to search for a new spell.

-Events during the saga of Blackbeard and the journey to Mainland-

Mina kept stopping to create some potions that were having the ingredients so that Skrill could return to life, she had put different malignant potions and Drek's tail to even put more evil.

Mina: "It's not enough yet, I'll need more evil things to bring it back to life" –she told herself.

She had traveled for a year collecting anything evil she could imagine, with the help of the black book. The whole search had been a headache for her, but she had to. After arriving with some things, she remembered something that had been forgotten for a long time.

Mina: "One moment, Skrill told me that he had a sister" –she said to herself.

-Events before of the saga of fairy children-

In a dark realm, a fairy woman was sitting on her throne while a sparrow man made of material reviewed some things, at that moment, a portal opened causing those 2 to look at the portal and Mina came out of that portal.

Mina: "Hello, my name is ..."

However, Mina observed that the sparrow man made of matter was about to attack her and she used dark magic to get him out of her way. Mina observed the fairy woman who was sitting and watching her.

Mina: "You are Ladynight, sister of Lord Skrill" –she said to her.

Ladynight: " Exactly, who ask?" –She asked.

Mina: "I have something to tell you about your brother"

Mina had told Ladynight about Skrill's death and the fairy woman promised to avenge her brother, having her do only one thing: destroy the Fairows. However, Ladynight could not commit her task because she had been defeated by them and Mina had to work with everything to finish her plan.

A year after the death of Ladynight, Mina was making some adjustments to her potion and an explosion made her get her attention.

Mina: "I can not believe it, finally, I finally got to relive him" –she said with a smile.

She went outside to observe the Black Fairies who had trained all these years so they could take revenge on Pixie Hollow and of course, the Fairows.

Mina: "Prepare Fairows, you guys will know your destiny, the revenge is never forgotten ... hehehehehehehehehahahahahahahaha ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" –She laughed madly while the Black Fairies were still trained.

Mina had a wicked smile on her face while the cauldron where she was making the potion lit up in a reddish tone.

* * *

**_So far this One-shot ends, if you have read before that chapter 125 Fairows, it is better for them to understand what comes next._**


End file.
